Nora Anderssen
Nora is one of the cures in Shining Miracle Pretty Cure, and is considered the leader of their team, since she was the first one to become a Cure. She is smart, but can come off as a bit anti-social. Her alter ego is . She is represented by the Linnaea Borealis, and her theme colour is Pink. She has two alternate forms she can use, which are and . History When Nora was young, she was always the one to be in the pictures. Even if the main motif was on something or someone else, she would usually end up somewhere in the picture either way. She was never the one to listen to rules, which led to her being quite a handful for her parents - especially since her 3 year older sister was the 'perfect' child, always being quiet, doing as she was told, etc. Growing up, she came to get this personality that she "won't follow anyone else's rules except my own!". When she started 3rd grade, she got more reserved with her ways, but still went her own way. Quite quickly, some of her teachers came to, unconsciously, favourite her, making her something of a teachers pet, and it passed unnoticed by everyone except Nora herself. She began to doubt her abilities, and had a period of time where she skipped school completely. Eventually, her parents and teachers convinced her to start going to school again, and so she did. While nothing had changed much, the teachers tried to stop favouring her and things got better for her. Appearance Nora Nora has brown, mediumlength slightly wavy hair, which she usually has in a semi-down hairstyle. She has a slight side-parting. She has intelligent, gray-green eyes, and is rather short. She is also quite pale. She does normally wear jeans, with some kind of colourful shirt or tunic, with a pair of converse or similar shoes. Cure Twinflower Her hair is longer in her Cure Form than in her normal form, and it is also curlier. It is put in a ponytail, and she wears a hair decoration similar to the ones Lovely and Fortune has, except with a pink flower at the top/base. She wears a black, sleeveless vest with golden trims, along with a pink sailor collar, and she doesn't wear a choker. She has a small fabric-tie coming from the heart-brooch, and a double-layered pink skirt. She has the winglike bow on her back, and has a pair of long arm-warmers. She wears a pair of boots with a "V"-like top. In the beginning of the series, she wears a LovePreBrace, but not after it breaks. She wears her PreChanMirror in it's bag on her hip. Personality Nora is really caring, and has high grades in school, even if she isn't that good at P.E. She does at times seem a little bit antisocial, and frankly, she is bad at handling awkward situations. She is also very loyal, and tends to cling onto grudges. Her high grades come easy to her, as she is a fast learner, and does rarely have to bring home homework to study on things they went through during class. This has, of course, led to some joking/teasing that she is to intelligent to be a human, and even though she plays it off as jokes, she is really insecure, and hates being called things such as 'robot', 'alien', etc, even if it's just a joke. She does also have a mischievious side to her that she only shows around her best friend. Pretty Cure Cure Twinflower is Nora's alter ego, and she is represented by the Linnaea Borealis. Her theme colour is Pink, as most of the lead cures. At first she uses a LovePreBrace to attack, but when it breaks, she achieves a new attack item, the Divine Violin, and uses that instead. She uses a PreChanMirror and PreCards to transform. Chocolate Classical is the first of Cure Twinflower's two form changes, and is also the first one she gets the cards to, in Episode 2. In this form, her hair is put in a semi-messy bun, and her bangs are longer. By her bun, she wears a decoration consisting of two purple Linnaea Borealis-sculptures with leaves. She wears a simple dress similar to Elsa's ice dresshttp://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131220045441/disney/images/0/0a/ElsaPose.png with it's rather simple bodice, skirt and semi-transparent arms. She does also wear simple heels. All of her clothing, except for the bag to her PreChanMirror, goes in pale purple colours. Candyfloss Cradle is the second form change Cure Twinflower can change into. It is also the one she unlocks last of the two. In this form, her hair is considerably longer (except for her bangs, which keep their length), as well as has two braids coming from each side of her bangs back towards her ponytail, which is tied up with a thin ribbon. She has a pair of angel wings, not completely unlike Cure Angel Passionhttp://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Higashi_Setsuna#Cure_Angel's wings, except a lot smaller. She wears a white and pink dress with ribbons and matching gloves, and a pair of ballerina shoes with lacing up her legs. The ribbons go higher on her left leg. Innocent Form Cure Twinflower is the last of the cures to get her Innocent form, which she unlocks in episode 28. In this form, she wears a white vest, with a white bow on her chest, where the insignia is placed. Her collar is white as well. She wears a lilac "belt", on which a golden, oval gem is placed. She wears a skirt with a pink top layer, and white ruffles. She wears long, white gloves, and a pair of boots which are similar to her normal ones in design, except for a ribbon decorating it. On her head, she wears a white ribbon with a golden heart. On her back is a large, transparent pink (rainbow coloured in some shots) bow. Her attack item is a pen-like item, which she uses to preform Star Wish, along with the Shiny Rainbow Frame. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Cure Twinflower's solo finisher for the first part of the series, when she does still have her LovePreBrace. WIP * - Chocolate Classical's main attack with the LovePreBrace. It is used mostly against Choiarks. * - Candyfloss Cradle's main attack with the LovePreBrace. It is mostly used against Choiarks. * - Cure Twinflower's main attack with the Divine Violin. * - Chocolate Classical's main attack with the Divine Violin. It is mostly used against Choiarks. * - Candyfloss Cradle's main attack with the Divine Violin. It is mostly used against Choiarks. * - Her first group attack, and she, along with her teammates, uses the Shiny Rainbow Frame. * - her individual attack using the power of the Shiny Rainbow Frame, in her Innocent Form. * - Her second group attack, and she along with her teammates, uses the Shiny Rainbow Frame as well as their Innocent Rainbow Brushes. They do all need to be in their innocent forms. |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Cure Twinflower's sub-attacks. * - One of Cure Twinflower's sub-attacks. * - One of Cure Twinflower's sub-attacks. * - One of Cure Twinflower's sub-attacks. * - One of Cure Twinflower's sub-attacks. * - One of Cure Twinflower's sub-attacks. * - One of Cure Twinflower's sub-attacks. * - Chocolate Classical's first sub-attack. * - Candyfloss Cradle's first sub-attack. Transformation "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! ''is the official transformation phrase used by Nora Anderssen in ''Shining Miracle Pretty Cure. Relationships Family Louise Anderssen: Louise is Nora's elder sister, and Nora is said to resemble her. Nora cares a lot for her elder sister, which is proved several times (ie. Cure Twinflower does usually get a little bit reckless when trying to protect Louise) through the run of the series. She does also look up to Louise a lot, and even more so, when she, using Nora's PreChanMirror to transform, saved the other cures as Cure Family. Alice Anderssen: Nora's mother, whom Nora loves dearly. WIP Friends Sara Nilsen: Even if Sara and Nora went to some classes together in 3rd to 6th grade, they never paid much attention to each other. At least not on Nora's end. It was first when their classes got interjected, and was going to have all their classes together that they clicked. Since then, they get along famously, and both jokes at the others expense, as Nora helps bring out the other's courage. Tove Lindgren: When Nora first started school, she wasn't treated very well by the other students, and for the first few weeks, she was really lonely, until Tove decided to take the first step.They quickly became friends, and pretty much never fought. Nora admire Tove for taking that first step, and is extremely thankful of it. Linn Holmberg: Nora met Linn for the first time a few years after she met Tove for the first time, when Linn transferred to Tove's class. They quickly became good friends, despite having different interests and personalities. Nora admired Linn for always being able to be so calm, and Linn admired Nora mostly for her grades, and ability to learn things quickly. Dalecarlian: WIP Others Blue: Nora isn't entierly sure about how to feel about Blue. While she is respectful and thankful that he was the one who gave her the power to protect her home to start with, she doesn't entierly trust him. There is also a slight trace of envy, since he spends most of his time with the Japanese cures. WIP Ethymology - Anderssen is a variant of Anderson, which means "Son of Andrew"http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/anderson - The Swedish name 'Nora' means "Shining one" or "Bright one"http://www.babynology.com/meaning-nora-f83.html - 'Twinflower' is a common name of the Linnaea Borealishttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linnaea Gallery NoraTwinflower.png|Nora's full profile Cure Twinflower.png|Cure Twinflower Nora Anderssen.png|Nora Chocolate Classical.png|Chocolate Classical Candyfloss Cradle.png|Candyfloss Cradle Innocent Cure Twinflower.png|Innocent Cure Twinflower Cure Twinflower 3 view.png|Cure Twinflower - 3 different angles Cure Twinflower Pose.png|Cure Twinflower's pose after transforming Divine Violin.png|Her second weapon - The Divine Violin Nora xmas coord.png|Nora X-mas coord Screenshots Cure Twinflower Transformation 1.png Cure Twinflower Transformation 2.png Trivia *Nora has a lot in common with Sweetangel823, and is also on several points based on her. *The different lengths of the ribbons of her shoes in the Candyfloss Cradle form gives her a kind of childish look, which leads to a more innocent and pure image. *The dress she wears in her Chocolate Classical form is heavily inspired by Elsa's ice dress in Frozen. **It might be a reference to her being a huge Disney Fan. *Her second main attack in her Chocolate classical form, Graceful Tune, is a reference to Suite Pretty Cure♪'s Cure Rythm's introduction speech. *She is the only one out of the Shining Miracle Pretty Cure cures who have a "normal" hair-colour when transformed. **Cure Valley has pink, Cure Heather purple, and Cure Bluebottle Blue. *She is really bad at singing in her normal form. **Despite this, she's not lacking musical talent; She is seen in Episode 28 playing the violin (while not in her Cure Form. References Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cure Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Females Category:Characters